Change of Fate
by MrsSpookyMulder
Summary: Richard Rodgers is happily married with Melissa Scully but in the middle of the night he receives the phone that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fate Change

**Author: **Mrs Spooky Mulder

**Time-line: **X-Files: Season 3 first two episodes

Castle: Pre-series

**Disclaimer: **I don't own I had I'd be somewhere in Miami in my summer house and I wouldn't be writing fan fictions.

**Summary: **The life of Richard and his daughter will be forever changed by a late phone call.

**A/N: **This is a totally AU story.I know Alexis mother is Meredith and that the two shows have no connection with eachother but I gave it a might be one shot or a long story,all this depends on your reviews!

I apologize for the grammar mistakes,I am not a native English.

**Change Of Fate**

The sound of the telephone ringing in the quiet room,startled and awoke the man that laid sleeping in his only moon iluminated groaned and without even opening his eyes,reached for the source of noise that was on the sighed loudly before barely touching the 'answer' button from his phone with his finger.

'Yea?' his sleepy voice,barely a whisper answered the phone.

'Richard?It's Dana.' the small woman voice replied from the other end.

The man straighted up in the bed and switched on the nightstand lamp before answering, 'Dana,what's wrong?' he stifted a yawn.

'Melissa got shot,we need you here in Washington.' the woman stated.

'What?' his surprised voice echoed through the quiet penthouse. 'I'll be there with the first plane.' gaining his composture he said and hung up the phone.

He quickly dialed the flight company number and booked the last two tickets that were avaible for the night before slipping on a pair of black jeans and a black grabbed the his overnight bag that always stood under his bed and went to the room from the other end of the the door to the pink painted bedroom,he put his overnight bag in the door way and went to the little bed next to the wall.

He studied the sleeping figure quietly for a red hair of the small,three-and a half years old girl was spread across the small,pink pillow that her mother brought for her on her second long and dark eyelashes were laying on her creamy colored skin,the look of peace she had nearly broke his heart as he was forced to wake her up.

'Alexis?' he knelt beside the bed and touched his daughter's cheek. 'Wake up,honey.'

The girl's baby blue eyes shot open and scanned the room quietly before letting her gaze fell on her father. 'I'm tired' she whinned and closed her eyes again.

'Sweetie we have to go,' he said,softly 'Mommy is in the hospital'

Realizing that the small girl already fell asleep again,he rose her from the bed and into his arms carefully not to wake her knew how much Alexis loved her mother and that it will be hard for her to see her mother shot and unconscious in a hospital a sigh,he picked up the overnight bag and headed to the door,to face his worse nightmare.

GEORGETOWN HOSPITAL

WASHINGTON D.C.

7.00 AM

Dana Scully sat in the waiting room next to her mother with a cup of warm coffee in her hours earlier she gave her brother-in-law the worse news she could ever give him,just as she thought that things couldn't get more bad in her life,the fate proved her sound of foot steps getting closer,woke her from her musings and made her look up at the man and the little girl in front of her.

'How is she?' Richard asked his sister-in-law between deep breathes.

Dana sighed and shook her head. 'I don't know,she's been in a coma for three days already.'

'Missy was shoot three days ago and I knew nothing about it!How is that Dana?' he nearly yelled at the pettite,redheaded woman in front of him.

'I couldn't call you because I was into hiding,this is why you knew nothing about it and the rest of the family...' she trailed off,knowing that he'll understand.

The relations between Richard and his wife family never has been father-in-law,Captain William Scully,hated him to death and he knew that his mother-in-law felt the only one from the Scully clan that supported him and Melissa marriage was Dana,his wife younger shook himself out of his musings and let out a long and loud sigh as apology to the small woman in front of him.

'Can I see her?' he whispered but his sister-in-law shook her head in a negative answer.

Just as he was ready to sit down,with his daughter in his lap he saw a few nurses and doctors run toward Melissa's ,he looked over to Dana who already set her coffee cup on the table and without any sign,ran over to her elder sister his now awake daughter hand,Richard headed to the room too and the only thing he could see was his bandaged wife laying on the hospital bed and the doctors around her.

'I'm a medical doctor!' he heard his sister-in-law shout at one of the doctors.

'Ma'am you can't be in here!' the male voice responded and he saw Dana being pushed out the room.

Richard tightened his grip on his daughter's hand as he looked his sister-in-law in the eyes,he could see that there was something more than a simple gunshot and a coma or that in the room was going on something more than a patient to keep his tears at bay,he blinked rapidely and felt the moisture wetting his saw the redheaded woman walking toward him and crouching in front of his daughter while he loosed his grip on her tiny hand.

'Why don't you go with grandma and take some cookies from the cafteria?' Dana said and looked at her mother with a fix look that could scare off little girl nodded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and went to her grandmother.

Dana straighted up her position and rested her hand on Richard's upper arm in a comfort sign. 'Her blood pression suddenly rose and we...we might loose her,' she informed him while holding back her own tears. 'she was shoot in the head,in my apartment because of me' she added and let her hand fall to her side again.

'Is not your fault,' he whispered softly and put his arm around the small woman shoulders,drawing her to him as they stood in front of the white door that was the only thing which separed them from seeing his beloved wife.

_Flashback_

_'Melissa Scully,do you take Richard Alexander Rodgers to be your husband until the dead will drift you apart?' the priest,in his early sixties asked._

_'Yes' Melissa stated as she looked at the man next to her with the corner of her eye._

_'Richard Alexander Rodgers,do you take Melissa Scully to be your wife until the dead will drift you apart?' the priest repeted the oath._

_'I do' Richard stated proudly and looked at the priest._

_'I declare you husband and can kiss the bride.' the priest stated with a smile as he looked at the young blondish man in front of him,kissed his red haired wife and the few peoples in the church were all standing up and clapping their eventualy stopped kissing his wife who busted in a fit of giggles as she looked him in the eyes with pure love._

_End of flashback_

' ? ?' Richard was awoke from his musings by the young doctor voice.

**A/N: **What is the doctor going to say to them?Did Melissa died or not?Feedback if you are interested of another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I have writed the second chapter faster than I you'll enjoy it! R&R

_' Miss Scully?Mister Rodgers ?' Richard was awoke from his musings by the young doctor voice._

Scully looked closely at the dark-haired,brown eyed doctor that stood in front of was affraid that what has happened earlier in her sister room was bringing them the worst news ever,that her beloved sister took a deep breath and nodded the doctor to continue what he wanted to say.

'Ms. Scully's blood presure suddenly rose but we've been able to stabilise her for a next 48 hours are critical.' the doctor,who's name plate was reading Smith,said.

Both Scully and Richard let out a sigh of relief and looked at each other,with a ghost smile on their knew that Melissa meant alot for her brother-in-law,just as he meant for thanked the young doctor and placed her head in her hands as soon as he left to the nurse station.

'She's a fighter,she'll make it.' Richard said as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

She just nodded again and rose her head from her hands,taking another deep breath to keep her emotions at looked into his blue eyes and saw that what he said was the truth,and not a way to console brushed a strand of red hair from her face as she stared blankly at the white wall in front of her.

'Auntie,' Scully heard a small voice next to dropped her gaze at her feets and saw the little blue eyes and red-haired girl that was tugging at her sleeve.

'What is it sweetie?' she asked,crouching next to the small girl.

'Will mommy be fine?' the small girl looked at her aunt with big eyes.

Scully sighed,not knowing what to say to her a three and a half years girl,she was a very smart and understood very quickly what was happening around always told her that she was getting the intelligence from her aunt Dana,thing that made the small girl proud of herself.

'I don't know Lexie,' Scully finally responded with a small shrug,looking up at Richard for a little help.

'Mommy will be just fine,' Richard added and ran a hand through his daughter red hair. 'Grandpa Bill is watching her from the Heaven and he'll take care of her.' he smiled a little at both,his daughter and sister-in-law-

'Did you called Martha?' Scully questioned,looking up at him.

'Yes,' he responded 'she's on her way already'

She nodded and stood up from her crouching postition,taking her niece tiny hand in hers. 'I'll take her to the cafeteria,do you want to come?'

He shrugged and took hold of his daughters other hand as they walked toward the cafeteria. 'She looks so much like Melissa,' Richard suddenly stated 'but she's got your eyes' he looked at Scully with a small ,as they reached the hospital cafeteria,both Richard and Alexis sat down at one small,white table while Scully went to take a glass of warm milk for the small girl and two coffees for her and her brother-in-law.

As she waited at the counter for the petite woman to give her what she had ordered,she heard a voice shouting behind her, 'Scully?' she turned and saw a dark-haired male,with hazel eyes running toward her.

'I've been looking for you everywhere,your mother said she didn't saw you since a few hours earlier,' the man said as he catched his breath before she even got the change to say anything.

'Dana?' Richard voice intrerupted and both of them turned their heads toward her. 'oh,sorry' he quickly apologized looking at his hazel eyed man looked at him with a frown before turing his gaze toward the petite red-headed woman,waiting for a explanation.

'Mulder,this is Richard Rodgers,my sister's husband,' she quickly explained,looking at him. 'Richard,this is Fox Mulder,he's my partner at the FBI'

'Pleased to meet you,' Richard said with a sad smile,shaking Mulder's hand.

He just nodded and looked at Scully. 'May I talk with you for a minute?In private.' he eyed Richard with the corner of his eyes.

'Sure,' she said,walking out the cafeteria with her partner next to looked at him as she stopped in the long,white hallway of the hospital and crossed her arms across her chest,waiting for him to say what he had to tell.

'I've been looking after you everywhere,I called you a thousand times over and you didn't answered the damn phone,' Mulder started,though clenched teeths,keeping himself from opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, 'I thought they caught you in the way to the hospital,I thought you might be laying in a alley in a pool of blood or in one of this rooms' he continued,pointing toward the walls full of rooms.

'I couldn't answer the phone because my sister nearly died!' she protested,nearly shouting and letting her arms fall to her sides.

He imediately calmed and looked down,ashamed by the scene he just caused a few moments before. 'How is she?' his voice was soft,as a apology.

'Her blood pressure rose and we nearly lost her but the doctors were able to bring her next 48 hours are critical for her life' she informed him with a sigh.

'I'm sorry,' he said,for both,her sister and the scene he caused earlier.

She just nodded softly and looked down at the white ties of the hospital floor. 'You should go and stay with your family,' he added placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'I should but this is too much,Mulder' she said softly,leaning her head back against the wall.

He understood what she meant,what happened to them in the past weeks and now her sister._It's all my fault,_he thought as he looked at her,gently brushing her hair off her placed a hand on his wrist and caressed it with her thumb.

'You are tired,' it wasn't a question. 'You need to rest' he added.

'I'm fine' she said and recieved a sceptical look from him. 'Really' she reassured.

'Do you want me to stay with you?' he questioned and the only answer was her baby eyes boring into his and he understood her silent answer.


End file.
